Bon Voyages and New Beginnings
by onewritergirl447
Summary: Lorelai and Luke enter a new phase in their relationship. *set after the series finale, "Bon Voyage"*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic so please keep that in mind! Please read, review, and enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

Lorelai had left the Bon Voyage party after finding out from Sookie that it had been all Luke's doing. He had orchestrated the whole thing and organized a secret town meeting. He stayed up all night creating a giant tarp out of everybody's coats just so that they wouldn't have to cancel the party. He had went through all that trouble just so that Rory could have a proper sendoff. He just wanted to see them happy. So he did whatever he could to make it happen. That was just the kind of guy Luke Danes was.

She arrived at the diner only to see Luke coming out, carrying a bag of charcoal. He was wearing one of his flannels, jeans, and the blue baseball cap she had given him one Christmas many moons ago. She preferred the blue one on him. The black one always looked out of place on him like it didn't belong there. It didn't help that the black cap reminded her of their breakup. That wasn't the only reason she preferred the one that she had gotten him though. The blue one was a sign of hope. It was a sign that their story wasn't over and that they would get their middle after all.

"Hey," she said breaking the silence.

"Hey."

"Thank you."

"Oh it's… no big deal."

"Luke," she practically whispered.

"I just like to see you happy."

There it was plain and simple. He wanted her to be happy. He knew how much it had meant to her that Rory have a proper sendoff and he made it happen. It suddenly felt like magnets were pulling them together as they both leaned into each other and kissed. The kiss kept going as Luke wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Finally, they both came apart for air.

"Well that was pretty..," Luke stammered.

"Passionate?"

"Yes it was definitely passionate."

"If you were a frog, there would have been impressive consequences."

"That's true."

They both laughed at the memory of the phone call they had shared about their first kiss.

"Luke I have realized over these last few months that I am not over you. I wasn't over you when I was singing at Karaoke night and I'm still not over you. I keep telling everyone that I am because I keep thinking that if I say it enough, it will be true. The thing is that it's not true. I don't know where you are or what you want. If you want for things to go back to the way they were before, I would completely…"

Lorelai was cut off by Luke pulling her in for another kiss.

"So I guess you're not over me then?"

"No I am not over you."

"So what does this mean?"

Luke tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and lifted her chin so that their eyes met.

"Lorelai, I'm all in. I always have been."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The only question is are you all in?"

"I'm all in Luke."

"So does this mean we are back together? Can we at least talk about us?" Luke asked.

"I think it means we are back together. If you want, maybe you could come by the house tomorrow? I can call you after I get off work at the Inn."

"Yeah that sounds great. You and Rory should stop in tomorrow for coffee and some food tomorrow before she leaves. That way I can say goodbye to her."

"Yeah she would like that. Her flight is at 10:00, so we'll come in around 6:00. That way we will have enough time to get to the airport and get her through checkpoint."

"That sounds great. I'll make sure to have the diner open. So I'll call you later?"

"Yes definitely. Thanks Luke."

"You're welcome Lorelai. I'll see you later," Luke said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Lorelai started to make her way back to the Bon Voyage party when Luke suddenly spoke again.

"Before I forget, I got you this," Luke said as he pulled the pink box out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

"What is it?"

"Liz made it. I picked it out when I was getting Rory her graduation present. Plus it is blue so it matches your eyes. Liz made sure to point that out to me."

"Oh my god Luke it's amazing. I love it!" Lorelai exclaimed as she lifted the necklace out of the box.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you would but it matches the earrings I got for Rory."

"It's beautiful."

"Here let me put it on you," said Luke as he took the necklace from her. He undid the clasp of the necklace and lifted her hair before finally putting the necklace on her.  
"So how does it look?"

"You look amazing."

"You're one smooth talker Luke Danes."

"Yeah but that's what you love about me."

"Among the many other things I love about you. So I am going to go back to the party but I'll see you later when I come back to the diner with Rory?"

"Definitely and at the house later on to talk, "said Luke.

"Okay bye Luke."

"Bye Lorelai," said Luke as he pulled her in for a quick kiss before she made her way back to the party.

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will pick up with her and Rory going to the diner and Lorelai telling Rory about what happened between her and Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry not updating recently but I have been busy with school. So here is an update! I also apologize that it is really long but it makes up for me not updating it recently. I apologize for any grammatical errors as I typed this while I was very tired. Enjoy!**

 **The next morning, 5:30 AM**

Lorelai woke up the next morning to the sound of her purple fuzzy alarm clock. It seemed to mock her as it served as a reminder that, in a few hours, Rory would be leaving to work on the Obama campaign trail. It didn't help that she thought that she had all summer to prepare herself for Rory leaving. They were supposed to spend the summer hitting the road and riding all the roller coasters they could until they were sick. Now her little girl was leaving.

It wasn't like when she had left for Yale. She wasn't going to be just a couple hours away. She was going to be gone for months on end as she took the journalism world by storm. Then after the campaign trail was over, who knew what would happen? For all Lorelai knew, she would have already gotten a head start on being a foreign correspondent and hopping from one place to the next.

She was insanely proud of Rory and how far she had come. She didn't know a kid who deserved this as much as Rory. Although she was slightly impartial what with Rory being her offspring and all.

Rory's impending departure took over any other thoughts she might have had as she took a shower. She then went back to her room to get dressed. She finally decided on a short sleeve purple v neck t shirt, jeans, sneakers, and the necklace that Luke had given her the other night. She had yet to tell Rory about her and Luke's kiss the other night. Right now she just wanted to focus on Rory and partially because she didn't want the whole town to find out about them until she and Luke had a chance to talk about their relationship.

Lorelai made her way down the stairs only to find Rory already up, showered, and ready to go.

"Ugh I don't know how you are my child what with this insane sense of punctuality you have acquired."

"I guess some people are just lucky. Can you get my other bags out of my room?"

"Sure sweets. Ugh how much stuff did you pack?" Lorelai asked as she brought the rest of her bags out to the living room. She dropped the bags on the couch once she saw Rory struggling to zip her suitcase up.

"Oh honey let me help you with that."

"No I got it."

"Oh no I got it."

"I know how to work a zipper Mom," Rory stated in an annoyed tone.

"Okay that's it huh?"

"Yup."

"Got everything?" Lorelai asked as she gave the room a quick once over to make sure that they hadn't forgotten anything.

"I think so."

"Oh what about this?" Lorelai asked, picking up a blue sweater that was on the couch.

"That's for the plane."

"Oh what about these?" she asked as she picked up a pair of Rory's old sunglasses.

"Um those are old and kind of broken. I have new ones."

Lorelai put the sunglasses down at this remark. She realized there was no more putting off her departure. She glanced at Rory and couldn't help but well up.

"I just feel like I need more time."

"I know."

"I just really feel ambushed you know? I mean I thought I had so much more time, I thought that I had all summer to impart my wisdom about work, life, and your future. And I just feel like I had something to tell you oh! On the bus make sure to you choose a good seat, you know? Because people are creatures of habit and the seat you pick in the beginning could be your seat for the rest of the year you know? Get a window seat honey because there's so much to see and you might want to sit in the back of the bus because people there tend to be more chatty and friendly and I don't know what it is about the front of the bus you know but people up there tend to be more bossy and uptight. It's just been that way since first grade. And honey I know what you're going to say but don't wear shorts. Ok? No matter how hot it is. It's not professional and all that heat and those sticky vinyl seats it'll be like pulling off a giant band aid off your thigh every time you stand up. Don't be too shy. Don't be too forward, but don't be too shy because you make a lovely first impression but you really grow on people too."

"Mom…"

"You need Zip lock bags. You should have them all the time. They're so handy."

"Mom-"

"And I'm going to give you that orange sweater. I know you've wanted it and uh I'm finally going to give it to you."

"Mom… you've given me everything that I need."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"So shall we?"

"What's the rush? It's like 5 AM."

"We've got a stop to make," Lorelai told her as she took the bags to the front door and out to the Jeep.

xxxxxxxxxx

On the way to Luke's

Lorelai had just finished putting the bags in the Jeep and it wasn't but two minutes after they had left the driveway that Rory inquired about what the mysterious stop was that they had to make.

"So are you going to tell me where you are planning on taking me at almost 6 AM? Shouldn't we get coffee before we go to the airport?"

"Wow you are definitely my kid. I was just thinking that we could stop by Luke's for some coffee and food before we head to the airport."

"Ah that explains why we got up so early."

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously want to see Luke."

"No I just want coffee and pancakes. Oh and bacon!"

"Mom come on. Just admit that you want to see Luke."

"Fine I want to see Luke."

"So would this have anything to do with that kiss between you guys last night?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I was wondering where you were last night and Sookie told me about how Luke planned the whole party and that once she told you that, you left. I figured you had left the party to go find Luke to thank him so I headed over to the diner and saw you guys kiss."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night. It's just it happened so sudden and what with you leaving and all. Plus I didn't want the whole town to know about us yet. You're not mad at me are you?"

"No Mom of course I'm not mad. I know that you love Luke and he's been such a big part of our lives."

"Thanks kid. I swear I was going to tell you when the moment was right."

"I believe you mom."

With that, the two Gilmore girls pulled up to the curb of Luke's diner and knocked on the door. Luke greeted them and seated them before disappearing to the kitchen only to appear moments later with a fresh pot of coffee which he prompted poured for them.

"The coffee smells good."

"Hello old friend."

"How is it?"

"Your first pot is always your best."

"Thanks."

"Hey thanks for opening up the place."

"Hey got to take care of my two best customers. So you guys know what you want?"

"Oh hmm I have no idea," Lorelai said as she placed her finger on her chin while she pretended to ponder over the menu.

"What a delightful menu."

"Oh it does look delightful, charming."

"Very charming. Adorable fonts."

"I wish there were pictures. You know I'm going to need a minute. I can't decide," Lorelai said as she sent a not so subtle smile in Luke's direction.

"You take all the time you need," Luke said as he returned the smile.

Rory couldn't help but notice the exchange between the two of them. It was nice to see them getting along and bantering like they used to before everything that had happened between them. Luke had then walked away but it wasn't long until Lorelai shouted out after him.

"But in the meantime can we get some eggs and bacon and hash browns to tide us over?"

"Coming up."

"And pancakes," Lorelai added as an afterthought.

Luke started making their food and putting on a fresh pot of coffee. It was in that moment that Rory noticed the new piece of jewelry Lorelai was wearing.

"Hey I like your necklace."

"Oh you do?" Lorelai asked as she looked back at Luke.

"It suits you."

"Thanks."

"Hey you need to be careful when you drink coffee on the bus. It's bumpy."

"I can handle it."

"I should have gotten you a sippy cup."

"Maybe I should get a flask."

"Oh do they make flasks for hot beverages?"

"Yeah they're called thermos."

"Right I'll get you a thermos that says World's Greatest Reporter to match your cap."

"Oh yeah about that I meant to tell you that I left that cap at home?"

"What?"

"Well it wasn't very flattering."

"How will people know that you're the world's greatest reporter?"

"I don't know."

"I guess they'll have to read your stuff to find out."

"I guess so. Okay so enough about me. Talk to me about you and Luke."

"What about me and Luke?"

"Come on Mom you know what I mean. You guys kissed last night in god knows how long and he gave you a necklace. What does this mean are you guys back together?"

"Yes Luke and I are back together. I mean we still have a lot to talk about but I just have a good feeling about this."

"Well that's good as long as you're happy about this."

"I am kid. I'm really happy about this."

"Here's your pancakes, hash browns, eggs, bacon, and some extra coffee," said Luke as he interrupted their conversation and placed their food in front of them.

"Why such excellent service from such a kind gentleman," Lorelai said in a fake southern accent.

"I'll be in the back. Make sure to let me know before you leave."

"I will Luke. Thanks again."

"Anytime Rory."

Ten minutes later, Rory and Lorelai had finished their food and the extra coffee Luke had brought them. Luke had come out to see if they were finished yet.

"So you guys all finished? How was everything?"

"It was great Luke."

"Yeah we'll make sure to visit again sometime."

"Ha ha very funny. So Rory have a good flight and make sure to take care of yourself," Luke said pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you Luke. And thanks for everything Luke all these years. You've been like a dad to me. I'm going to miss you."

"You're welcome Rory. I just like to see you happy. I'm going to miss you too. Make sure to keep in touch okay?"

"Okay I will. Oh mom I am going to go out to the car but I will meet you there in a minute okay?"

"Uh okay."

Luke waited to speak again until he knew that Rory was out of earshot distance and already in the car.

"So she's really going huh?"

"Yeah she's really going. I'm not ready for this. I thought I had more time, a whole summer's worth. Now she's leaving and I'm going to be all alone.."

"Hey you won't be alone. You've got me and the whole town. Besides knowing Rory, she'll probably call and write a lot."

"You know something? She was right. You really have been like a dad to her all these years. Thank you. We both really appreciate it."

"No problem. I like seeing you two happy. So are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay," Lorelai said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "God you would think I'm watching a bad chick flick or something."

"So let me know when she takes off and call me? I could come over like we talked about last night."

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Okay that sounds great. Goodbye," Luke said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Glad to hear that you are enjoying the story! I am happy to say I will be continuing this story and it will be an AU of the events occurring in the years leading up to the revival! My favorite line from the story so far is in this chapter! Oh and a shout out to my Beta HSCharmed4Life!

 **6:45 AM**

Lorelai and Rory left the diner and got into Lorelai's jeep. They then started the two hour drive to Bradley International Airport. Several minutes passed before either of the Gilmore girls spoke up. Not shocking though, it was Lorelai who was the first to speak up.

"So how about those Mets?" Lorelai joked, obviously trying to make light of the situation.

"Really mom? Sports talk… from you? Do you even know what sport the Mets play?"

"Of course I do. The Mets play baseball."

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say that I have picked up a thing or two from Luke."

"I figured that much."

"So how are you feeling about all of this kid?" asked Lorelai.

"The sports talk is a little bit weird but it is nice to see that you're expanding your horizons."

"I need serious Rory for a minute," said Lorelai in a slightly mocking tone.

"Honestly? I'm completely terrified and excited at the same time. It's like that moment when you're on a roller coaster and you reach the top. There's this huge drop and you didn't expect it. You're scared out of your mind but that's the thrill of it. Then, you plunge all in. You're screaming from not only the fear but also from the thrill from it all. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean. My life has been filled with moments like that. There was the moment I found out I was pregnant, leaving home, showing up at the Inn, not to mention being with Luke. Your life is going to be filled with those kinds of moments. What matters is how you handle them and how you handle the ride."

"So you think I can do this?" asked Rory.

"I know you can kid. If you can survive Chilton and Yale, this campaign trial will be a piece of cake. You're going to blow them away. Then, you're going to go off and take the journalism world by storm."

"Thanks mom. By the way, when I get back, we are definitely going to ride as many rollercoasters as we can before we get sick."

"You're welcome. By the way, I plan to hold you to that promise."

"I would expect nothing less."

Lorelai and Rory spent the next two hours singing along poorly to the radio and talking about the current on goings in their lives. They talked about everything under the sun including Taylor wanting to write a play about the finding of Stars Hollow to what the campaign trail would be like. Finally the subject of Luke reared its head again.

"That was really nice of Luke to open the diner early for us like that."

"Yeah it was and besides we are his best customers."

"So when are you and Luke going to talk?"

"He is going to come over after I get off work at the Inn."

"That's good. I'm glad you guys are working things out."

"I am too kid."

"Make sure that you call me afterwards and tell me everything."

"Everything?" asked Lorelai as she winked.

"Ew mom! That's Luke you're talking about!"

"Hey you're twenty two years old now. I have the right to forfeit any previously held subtleness on this subject."

"So you mean up until now I've been experiencing the subtle Lorelai Gilmore?"

"It comes and goes like the flu or allergies."

"Yeah maybe scientists could name it after you. They could call it not so subtle syndrome."

"I would like that."

"Just let me know how it goes and refrain from telling me any details that might make me want to cut off my ears."

"You're no fun Mary."

"Oh ok Tristan," said Rory teasing her back.

 **8:45 AM**

It wasn't long before Lorelai and Rory reached the airport. They found a parking space and grabbed Rory's bags from the back.

"Ugh where is Luke when you need him?" asked Lorelai as she struggled with Rory's bags.

"I'd say most likely he's back in Stars Hollow running the diner."

"Ah yes. He's probably dealing with annoying customers and enduring Taylor's wrath as we speak."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah. So do you know what gate you're at?" asked Lorelai.

"Yes I am at Gate B21," said Rory as she checked her boarding pass.

"Alright to Gate B21 we go!"

An hour later, Rory and Lorelai were sitting at Gate B21. They had made sure to grab cherry Danishes and coffee from a small bakery that was near the gate. They both agreed that it was good but still nothing compared to Luke's. Now they were just waiting. It wasn't long until a voice came on over the speaker announcing for people to begin boarding.

Lorelai and Rory both stood up from their seats and turned to face each other.

"I'm going to miss you Mom," said Rory as she pulled Lorelai in for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too kid," said Lorelai as she hugged her back. "Go get them."

"I will and thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

With that, Lorelai watched Rory as she waited in line and eventually got her boarding pass scanned. Rory turned back to face her mom and waved. She waved back and waited until the doors were closed before she started to cry. She had really left. She was going to thousands of miles away but chasing her dream nonetheless. It was just going to be really hard not seeing her for a while. At least she had Luke and the whole town. Without thinking about it, she pulled out her phone and pressed one on her speed dial. She waited as the phone rang until finally someone picked up.

"Luke's?"

"She really left."

"Hey it's going to be okay. Do you want me to do anything?"

"Could you come over after I get back from the airport? I know I said that I was going to go to work at the Inn but I'm sad over Rory leaving and just don't feel like working right now."

"Yeah of course. I'll bring the coffee. Do you want me to tell Sookie that you're not coming in?"

"Yes that would be great. Thank you Luke. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too Lorelai."

With that, Lorelai closed her phone and started to make her way back to her car. She was going to be okay.


End file.
